


We Are Alone (Death Valley Blues)

by action-cat (clytemnestras)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Clothed Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cis!girl mikey way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/action-cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he promises her angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Alone (Death Valley Blues)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for excessive discussion of angels and use of Spanish pet names.

 

It wasn't the first time she'd seen Gabe cry. Since they'd found him face down in the dust clutching a  boombox  like it was keeping him anchored to earth, whimpering that the  Angel Victoria  was  _ "coming from heaven to lay his sinner's body to rest" _ , Gabe hadn’t exactly soaked up the other killjoy's disaffected sense of duty. He liked to hide it, behind the endless pop-ballad-grins and continual testaments to the Gods of Whiskey; but Mikey could see the redness in his eyes was less down to hangover and more to do with the poison they shed into his shitty, under-stuffed pillow at night. 

"You're a kinky fucker,  _chiquita_ _,_ I hope you know", he called jovially, without looking at where she was perched in the doorway to the diner's back room. "T hey should be calling you the Hawk Kid, the way you're always watching things. Gabey's little voyeur." He leaned down to grasp at the can of questionably-drinkable beer he'd been nursing for the last twenty minutes; knocking back the tepid liquid with a grimace and tossing the empty can in Mikey's direction like a dare.

"And let you be the only Cobra on the team? No chance." She moved toward him, going to pull her own beer from the crate they'd lucked upon under a fuck-ton of dog food cans the shitty diner was so full of. It was one of the things they all chose to not think too much about - what exactly they were pumping into their bodies and why the slimy mystery meat was an option in the first place. If the world wasn't over, she'd make sure to not order a meatloaf from  _Petunia's Pit Stop_  in the near future. She had barely flicked the tab open when Gabe's arms folded around her waist and dragged her onto his lap, spilling froth over both of them. Mikey choked silently on the mouthful of beer she'd managed to steal as he rolled and settled their hips together until they were slotted intimately, breathing each other's air.

If there was a tension to break, Gabe's sudden _sniff-swallow_ of tears did the trick; but then, Gabe's intimacy issues were nothing new to her. Mikey couldn't count the times she'd seen him asleep, plastered against Frankie's back, clinging to her compact warmth; or lying in the back of the van with his head on Ray's hips, the rest of him sprawled awkwardly over Gerard's legs. He had to touch, had to be close, like it was keeping him human - and fuck, maybe it was. Mikey wasn't exactly the poster kid for humanity; soulless and alien weren't unheard of _noms de plume  _in the Way household way back when. Besides, if you couldn’t be intimate with the person you're fucking - questionable humanity or no - then there wasn't much point at all, was there?

"Do you believe in angels, MikeyWay?" Gabe nestled his head into the crook of her neck, tears and tongue wetting her skin.

She shivered and tipped  her neck back, taking a swallow of the beer before dropping the can. "I believe in anything that keeps us alive." She toed off her shoes and wrapped her legs around his legs, running cotton-covered toes down bare calves. Since they'd raided that thrift store back on the outlands of BatCity, trying to coax Gabe out of the fluorescent purple shorts he'd adopted and into practical trousers was an impossible task that didn’t bear trying. She brushed her feet as far up his legs as she could reach without leaning away and Gabe gasped into her throat. Her lips brushed his earlobe. Almost silently, she whispered, _"I don’t believe in anything."_

" _C_ _ari_ _ño,_ have I never told you that we're going to live forever?" Gabe laved his tongue in circles on her collarbone, pulling her closer when she tried to lean back, searching for his darkened eyes. "That's what the angel told me. Victoria doesn’t lie, I'm sure of that. _So,_ " he nipped gently along the neckline of her shirt, big hands creeping under the hem and warming the soft skin beneath, "I have an eternity", his hands ventured lower to skirt along her covered thighs, pinching and scratching through her jeans, "to give you something to believe in." 

He leaned up then, caught her lips between his own and tugged at them until she let his tongue sweep inside. Gabe kissed like he was trying to cover her in him, running his tongue dirtily over every part of her mouth it could reach. He swiped quickly along her gums before licking filthily at the roof of her mouth as his fingers rubbed at her crotch, catching her clit where it strained against the seam of her jeans. His own hips were rolling in a slow rhythm, rocking them together to a ridiculous tune she could almost hear him humming lowly under his breath.  "So hot, my little Kobra.  _Fuck_ , Mikey,  _te __quiero _ ."

She took the hint, the desperation in his open eyes as she kissed him, the tears still hiding there. She rocked back into him, picking up the rhythm he set like they were just different ends of the same wavelength. Her hips leant up into his fingers where they teased her then down onto his stiff cock, nestled between her ass cheeks. The vibrations of his voice, still humming quietly, thrummed through her body as he fucked against her and she wrapped her legs tighter around his. She kept their mouths fused, their hips close, chests touching. If she let go, Gabe would just float away like his angels did. 

He groaned deeply into her mouth and she bit his lips until  copper-salt  slipped into their kisses. His fingers kept sliding roughly between them, and she reached around to squeeze this ass and pull their hips closer, dragging herself along his body and using it to pull them both towards oblivion. Her chest rubbed restlessly against his, braless nipples aching and sliding against his through the layers of fabric that kept them apart. Wetness seeped through her jeans, squelching slightly as they thrust together. She sucked in a breath as he sucked on her tongue, calloused hands cupping her breasts and rubbing thoughtlessly.

"Come on, come on, come _on,_ _ chiquita_ _, please_." The words were a litany of desperation and she ground down against him in response.  She felt his cock twitch against her as he came, wetness bleeding through the thin shorts. She held her breath when his thumb mashed ruthlessly at her clit until she arched up and came with a sigh. 

He blinked at her a few times, expression soft and teetering on the brink of adoration, smiling as he stole quick butterfly kisses from her whilst she stopped shuddering. She pushed him back and picked the can up from beside their entangled feet, taking a deep swig and pressing her forehead to Gabe's. "Do these angels of yours have wings, Mr Cobra?" She whispered the words against his face, leaning up to kiss his eyelids.

"They do, but their feathers are so broken they can’t quite fly away from this desert de mierda. Is that what you want me to tell you,  _querida_?"  He looked up at her, holding her wrists loosely in his fingers. "Do you want me to promise that they won't carry me away?"

Mikey shoved him backwards and stood up, disentangling herself from his freakishly long Uruguayan limbs. She drained the beer and threw the empty can at his head, slipping carelessly from the bac k room and back into the main diner. 

She heard his laughter follow after her and smiled down at the floor.


End file.
